


Europa & The Bull

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goretober, Kinktober, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Wounds | Kink: SquirtingSummary: Akrasia entertains herself with a member of her pride.





	Europa & The Bull

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

Akrasia holds out her hand for the king of her gomorrah pride to approach. Their connection has always run deep within her blood, and she welcomed its company for all purposes. 

Perhaps scenting her intent, the pale gomorrah runs its long tongue across her body. Tasting the light film of sweat under her breasts. One clawed foot pressing against her thigh. Firm enough to hold her, but not enough that she couldn't pull away and end this. 

But she doesn't want to make this end, not before she's done. 

Dark lips plant kisses along the gomorrah's crest. Arms wrapped around the massive skull and holding tighter as the beast's tongue runs over her nipple. Wetness already leaking between her legs. 

Using her hands to lift the gomorrah's chin, Akrasia places a light kiss on its muzzle. Wide-set nostrils flaring and forward facing eyes blinking at the proximity. It bumps her back and laps at her jawline. 

Then pushes her back on her spine and elbows. Grazing teeth and wet tongue move back down her body. Sniffing out the musk of her cunt. Her thighs spread well apart to accommodate its head. 

The gomorrah bumps its muzzle against Akrasia's labia and clit. Tongue flicking out to taste the folds of her flesh. On reflex, Akrasia's hips twitch from the sensation. 

Not interested in having its prize taken away, one large front paw embeds itself in her waist. Claws extending as it strengthens its grip and pierces Akrasia's flesh. 

At first, she cries out and tries to flinch away. But any movement only draws out the injuries into deep gashes. Thick, black blood barely begins to ooze out of the wound before her skin closes up around the claws. 

Head still between Akrasia's legs, the gomorrah never notices the damage it's dealt. Thick tongue still lapping at the folds of her labia. Barbs raking along the soft flesh and pulling it off like tearing paper. Each time it regrows. Each time pushing harder against the opening of her cunt. Testing the slight resistance of her muscle at the entrance. Driven by instinct instead of a lover's reciprocated mindfulness, it thrusts the full length of its tongue inside. 

Skull suddenly heavy on her spine, Akrasia tips her head backward. Eyes squeezed shut as the gomorrah's tongue penetrates deep, stretching every inch of her. A deep, rumbling purr vibrates through its body. 

Pleasant heat loosens her, and Akrasia grabs at the gomorrah's head. Digging her nails into the side of its jaw. But it doesn't seem to register her touch as painful. Akrasia's spine arches as that thick tongue wriggles inside her cunt. Seeking out the musky taste of her quim. Her hips jerk with violence and again the beast tries to hold her down. Dragging talons along her belly and flaying the skin to ribbons. 

Grey blush covers Akrasia's face and chest. The gomorrah's teeth slide over her clit. Tongue pumping in and out as it chases the taste of her. A deep moan vibrates in her throat and leaves her lips clipped. She doesn't hear it chuff in response. Her legs wrap between the gomorrah's crest and neck. Trapping them closer. 

The hunger with which it seeks her taste rocks her body. Jarring the mass of her breasts over her pectorals and ribs. 

Heat begins to build in her belly and shiver along her spine. Slick seeping from the walls of her vaginal cavity. Unintentionally, the gomorrah grates its tongue along her most sensitive spot. Throwing her over the edge. Her cunt clenches, a small gush of slick squirting into the gomorrah's mouth. It laps up the fluid happily until Akrasia's clit stings from overstimulation. 

She leans up to pull its head away. It complies. The gomorrah walks around her a few times before settling down around her. Her back and neck supported by its flank. Head resting on her thighs. Huffing out a sigh. 

"It's a shame I can't return the favor," Akrasia hums. Petting its crest.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about this original WIP at http://lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/gomorrah
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
